the_justice_league_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Starro's Last Stand
Starro's Last Stand is the final episode in the first season of "The Justice League Show". Synopsis Disaster threatens as the Justice League must fight to defeat the all-consuming Starro in a desperate attempt to save Earth. Though the Justice League holds their own for a time, Brainiac 5 sacrifices himself to save the others, killing himself by self-destruction and destroying Starro forever. In the end, a remembrance ceremony is held for Brainiac 5, and the Justice League vows that, even with Starro defeated at last, they will continue to protect their world as they know it. Plot As Starro awakens from his shattered state, Superman tells the rest of the Justice League they must do everything in their power to stop Starro. Meanwhile, Starro rejects Lex Luthor's wish of ruling the world together, and instead wants to destroy it as revenge after what the League did to him. Horrified by this, Luthor attempts to use a mind control device to try and restrain Starro, but he says he can only do whatever he wants, and imprisons the Legion of Doom in a magical sphere to keep them from interfering with his plans, forcing the Justice League to retreat while he destroys the Hall of Doom with his massive eyebeam before heading towards Hero City, threatening to consume the metropolis and become completely unstoppable. Later, Starro enters the city through the subway system and scares off everyone in the rally. Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen, who are currently filming their latest news broadcast, try to escape in their car, but the engine doesn't start. Luckily, Superman arrives to blast Starro with his heat vision before he can kill them. The other Leaguers join the battle and attempt to deter the monster with every attack at their disposal, but their efforts only seem to make him angry. Before Starro can go for the kill, he was stopped by the Justice Society, the Teen Titans, the Substitute League, and all the rest of the superheroes across the globe. As the heroes of Earth unite, their full-scale assault seemingly forces Starro to retreat before lunging forward to knock everyone out. Brainiac 5 tells the other Leaguers to support him one last time, and the Leaguers bounce him. Although, during the process, he lands onto the center of Starro and starts his self-destruct sequence. He refuses to let go, due to the fact that the Justice League never quits, which frees his friends. As his self-destruct sequence reaches the breaking point, he gratefully remembers his past, and engulfs himself and Starro in a massive explosion, killing them both. The heroes are heartbroken that Brainiac 5 has passed, and proceed to his funeral. Mayor Glory makes a speech on how he thought technology was the best way to destroy problems, but instead caused more, soon naming Brainiac 5 a hero for saving Earth. He later passed the microphone to Superman, who claims no one knew what powered Brainiac 5, and he thought it was brotherhood, because that's how Brainiac 5 powered him. When he finished the speech, snow began to appear. After the funeral, Green Lantern tells his friends that they had quite an adventure together. Batman wonders if there will be others; Green Lantern hopes so, as he enjoyed being a Leaguer, and he's not sure if they have any other skills. The Flash objects to the contrary, and Wonder Woman agrees—they can apply the lessons they've learned to everyday life. Wonder Woman also notes that new challenges and enemies might emerge one day, and as long as there's something worth fighting for, there'll be a need for superheroes like them. Superman responds with a proud smile as he and his troops look upon the sun-soaked city now at peace once more. Draft A draft must be written on this free page here. Trivia/References * All of the superheroes, led by the Justice League, charging towards Starro should be a reference to the scene from the 2019 superhero film, "Avengers: Endgame", where the Avengers, along with Dr. Strange and his fellow sorcerers, the Guardians of the Galaxy, the Ravagers, and the armies of Wakanda and Asgard charge into battle with Thanos and his army from his warship. Category:Season 1